Bαd Gιяℓ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Porque, por más misteriosa y tierna que fuera, no cabía duda que era una auténtica chica mala… y que no te detendrías hasta tenerla, eso lo podías dar por seguro desde ya."::..


**Disclaimer: RWBY** no **me pertenece, y tampoco la bella portada o la misma canción de la estrofa inicial~. Todo sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ Como una personita _muy especial_ me indujo a la serie luego de mostrarle una emblemática canción xD (?), pueden culpar a de esto a mi asombrosa gemela  & amore~ ¡Bridg. Wolfgirl! Y... quizá, de las posibles historias que precedan a esta 9v9... 'coz, demasiadas OTPs porque tienen el poder para hacerme shippear tooodo dentro de ese universo (8).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** ** _Aparentemente,_ ubicado en el canon del segundo volumen, cuando el team RWBY parte a su misión (?)... e intento para que luzca lo más IC que podría llegar a ser una situación así :'3.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **B** ad **G** irl.

* * *

 _«She's a bad girl…  
and that's why you want her.»_

* * *

 **P** or el rabillo del ojo podías verla, impasible y mirando a través del oscuro vidrio del lujoso auto que, modestamente, les conducía hacia lo más que pudiera acercarles a su nuevo destino; después de todo, ¿quién sería tan imprudente de conducir bajo tierra _en algo así_? Porque trenes —con gran y peligroso— cargamento, en ciudades subterráneas y abandonadas, quedaban fuera de discusión, y todos sabían eso.

Esperaste a que ella reaccionara pero no pasó nada, aún cuando era más que obvio que Neo estaba totalmente consciente de que no le sacabas los ojos de encima desde que entraron al vehículo. _No eras muy disimulado, ¿sabes?_ Aunque, con tu personalidad y aspecto, tampoco era algo muy importante a tener en cuenta, por lo que, de forma tan confiada como sólo tú, Roman Torchwick, podías lograr, pasaste tu brazo por detrás de sus pequeños hombros y la acercaste más hacia ti mientras que, al mismo tiempo y con la mano libre, alejabas el puro con el que te trataste de distraer cuando no perdías tiempo examinando a tu compañera, _tu linda compañera._

—Has estado muy callada, Neo —empezaste en un vago intento por molestarla, pero ella no pareció inmutarse al voltear a verte—, ¿la gatita de la última vez te comió la lengua?

Mostrándote tan burlón como sonabas, solapaste la decepción que te provocó que Neopolitan apenas inclinase un poco la cabeza, sonriendo imperceptiblemente como forma abierta de ignorarte, lo sabías.

De todas formas, terminaste por fruncir el ceño aunque no lo quisieses. No creías que fuera muda —sencillamente, _esa chica no podía serlo_ —, y lo comprobarías a como fuera de lugar. _Te jugarías tu orgullo para comprobar que tenías razón._

Reíste arrogantemente a causa de tu último pensamiento y, de pronto, te encontraste con los orbes disparejos de tu socia mostrando cierta curiosidad antes de que, _como si te preguntase qué demonios te pasaba_ , alzara una de sus finas cejas castañas.

Negaste un poco y te volviste a aferrar a su cuerpo, empezando a deslizar la mano por el costado de su brazo al poco tiempo, emulando tocar las piezas de un piano. Querías incomodarla, pero seguías sin conseguir una mínima reacción de su parte… y eso atentaba contra tu paciencia.

 _Pero no caerías tan pronto,_ no te lo permitirías _._

A pesar de la desconfianza que te generaba, sonreíste con calma en el exterior.

—Había olvidado que no eras muy dada a hablar —comentaste huecamente, volviendo a sostener el cigarro con los dientes antes de inhalar—. ¿Segura de que no hay nada que quieras decirme, muñeca?

Acercándote más, expulsaste algo de humo directamente a su rostro pero, antes de que retrocediera por lo repentino —y desagradable— de tu gesto cuando dejabas el puro en el humidor sobre el lado contrario del asiento, alcanzaste a tomar su mentón para evitar que se alejara, por más mínimo que fuese lo que podría haber conseguido. Querías establecer tu punto, _tu dominancia_ , porque no es como si Neo pudiera escaparse muy lejos teniéndote a ti a un lado y a la asegurada puerta del otro… _y eso tampoco parecía funcionar en absoluto._

Observándola con detenimiento, no viste pizca alguna de miedo o resentimiento en sus ojos. Apenas tenía una mueca de sorpresa, mas nada de lo que pudieras jactarte orgullosamente.

Chasqueaste la lengua. _Hasta con Cinder llegabas más lejos…_ ¿qué era lo que fallaba con Neo? ¿La edad? ¿La estatura? ¿Diferentes cosas en mente? _¿Qué no estaba ni un poco interesada…?_ Nada de eso podía ser; con _Red_ tenías más diferencias cruciales y, al menos, _ella te quería_ … muerto o encerrado en algún lugar —posiblemente— _, pero te seguía queriendo al final,_ como lo hacían sus demás y molestos amigos, y eso era lo que contaba.

Tal vez fue por la expresión de fastidio que tuviste de pronto, o quizá fue por lo distraído que te veías antes de ladear tu sonrisa por recobrar tu ego; de todas formas, lo que te devolvió a la realidad fue un ligero tironear en tu gabardina al querer llamar la atención de esa _adorable_ forma. ¿Para qué molestarte de más en negarlo, si era una de las cosas por las que te interesaba? Su semblanza podría ser particular, ¿pero ser genuinamente como tierna y letal? Lo reconocías: solamente Red te había resultado similar, aún cuando pensabas que era más lo primero que lo segundo. Seguía siendo una niña, _una especial_ , pero una niña al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Neo? ¿Ahora sí quieres jugar? —burlaste, encogiéndote de hombros con tanta indiferencia como soberbia.

Riendo mudamente, asintió con tanta dulzura que tuviste que rodar los ojos y suspirar con cansancio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieras comentar algo apropiado —según tú— para el momento o, siquiera, girarte apropiadamente hacia ella, Neo ya tenía sus dulces labios puestos sobre los tuyos que, seguramente, compartían el mismo gusto del cigarro que habías guardado con anterioridad.

Fue tu turno de enarcar tu ceja visible.

Te era evidente que la de cabello bicolor no se consideraría una experta en el tema, pero esperabas ansiosamente ver el sonrojo de novata que nunca alcanzó a llegar a cubrir sus mejillas que, por ser lo suficientemente claras, tendrían que haber facilitado demasiado esa tarea.

¿Quién lo diría? Estabas estúpidamente anonadado por un beso de niña y, por si eso no podía considerarse una humillación hacia tu persona, el que Neo se separara para dedicarse a observarte, sonriendo satisfecha y expectante a la vez, lo apuntaba directamente.

Bueno… _Tampoco era tu estilo el dejar las cosas como estaban, ¿cierto?_

Contraatacaste más rápido y con menos sutileza, deseando inconscientemente que eso bastase para que Neo se quejara. No obstante, la suerte hizo que pasara lo contrario y que la menor lo disfrutara instantáneamente, todo para tu completo disgusto.

Por si ese día no era lo suficientemente malo para ti… descubrías que tu nueva aliada, _de quererlo_ , podría divertirse más contigo que tú con ella, _y eso nunca debía suceder._

El que el auto se estacionara te debió dar la razón porque empezase a sonreír, y no sólo porque volvías a fumar uno de los puros de tu marca predilecta después de que Neopolitan, tal como si nada hubiese pasado segundos atrás, se bajase primero tras el anuncio de que habían llegado y de que un faunus le abriera la puerta.

No la podías culpar y, si eso seguía así, a largo plazo sabías que terminarías enfermo por ello… especialmente, en días como ese, que no estaba ni medianamente cerca de terminar pronto. Y tú, observando el desolado alrededor y asintiendo a lo que decía uno de los enmascarados _animales_ que te guiarían cuando, honestamente, seguías pensando en su apacible y falsa sonrisa, preguntándote cuál sería el mejor modo para hacerla hablar.

 _Como si en verdad importara..._

Gracias a un fugaz vistazo, terminaste de decidirte por la mejor alternativa con ese mismo ritmo.

 _Porque no era como Red. No era una niña pequeña con la que podías jugar sin que terminase de entender lo que hacías y lo que querías. Cuán lejos de la verdad estarías si te limitases a pensar así…_

Sonreíste confiadamente al devolverle la mirada al avanzar a su lado.

— ¿Tienes algo de fuego? —bromeaste al tantearte los bolsillos, logrando que mantuviese la vista en ti por unos minutos más. Había sido un tonto intento pero, cuando ella negó distraídamente, al menos te indicó que las cosas seguían exactamente como antes entre los dos.

Neo era un caso excepcional que no necesitaba palabras para mentir. Su apariencia engañaba con la misma eficacia que su semblanza y su instinto travieso no ayudaba a mejorar ni su situación ni la tuya. Por más misteriosa y tierna que fuera, no cabía duda que era una auténtica chica mala… y que no te detendrías hasta tenerla, eso lo podías dar por seguro desde ya.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Sencillamente, amo a Roman, amo a Neo y... amo a medio elenco xD, pero los primeros fueron las primeras víctimas de mi rara imaginación u/o, so... ellos merecían algo más de amor, así que espero que esto haya gustado y/o entretenido, al menos, un mínimo :'3.**

 **En cuando supere y aclare los feelings de lo que sucede actualmente (y sepa más de Winter & Qrow, entre otros más 7w7), de seguro pasaré a molestar de nuevo~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
